Bringing Memories
by Oriondruid
Summary: After the war Hermione and Ron both travel together to Australia together to restore the memories of her parents. This short three chapter story details their 'Antipodean Adventure'.
1. Chapter 1

**Bringing Memories**

By Oriondruid

..

.

**Summery: **_A few months after the war ended and the tragedy of all the funerals was endured Hermione Granger decided she must travel to Australia to restore her parent's obliviated memories. She and Ronald jointly make the trip. This is how, and what happens when they get there_.

..

.

**With regard to the following story the characters and settings belong completely to the works and 'world' created by J.K. Rowling and are derived entirely from her work. Only the plot is my own and certain 'Antipodean innovations'. I am grateful that Jo so kindly allows us, her fans, to enter her world and 'play' for a while. This is an entirely amateur work and not for profit.**

..

.

**Authors note:** This 'Australian themed' story is not in any way, (other than it's setting) related to a previous and far longer project of mine, abandoned and adopted by a better writer than myself, as it had become too 'unwieldy' for my limited talent to progress. This has virtually no elements in common with that tale and will be far shorter and far more concise, at most three shortish chapters long and more directly plotted, without (I hope) extraneous factors causing 'Plot Bloating' as is sadly sometimes a feature of my writing. Anyway, here's the first part, hope you enjoy it. :o)

Many Blessings. Oriondruid, (John).

..

.

**Chapter One:** Departure.

The large Ministry Eagle Owl carrying documents in a 'jiffy bag' type padded envelope arrived at The Burrow and, unlike the Weasley's diminutive and very short sighted owl Earl, managed to work out which of the windows was actually open and flew into the kitchen landing on the table, dropping it's burden. It sat there squeaking and looking very pleased with itself at having been given such a prestigious job and visiting such a well known Wizarding family.

Molly got the owl some treats to thank it for it's good work which it ate then flew off, back to it's Ministry roost and then picking up the envelope she read the address. Molly then called up the stairs, saying, "Hermione, Ronald, I think your passports and tickets are here from the Ministry."

The young pair soon arrived down the stairs and entered the kitchen, looking a bit 'flushed. Molly assumed they'd been snogging, as a lot of that had been happening in the past few weeks since things had begun brightening up, following the sad time of Fred's and all the other's funerals after the Battle. In general although still quite sad Molly approved of life getting 'moving' again and that the youngsters had found happiness together, as long as things didn't 'go too far' under her roof. Indeed remembering her courtship with Arthur fondly she had hopes that the couple would soon decide to make things a bit more 'permanent', the pleasant idea of grandchildren never being far from Molly's thoughts.

That is why, although somewhat 'torn', she had agreed along with Arthur that Ronald could go to Australia and act as 'escort' to Hermione, when she went to retrieve her parents from their 'safe haven'. They were, after all, 'both of age' and didn't really need their permission, although out of respect had asked for it.

In any case after all the horrors that the youngsters had been through Molly knew it'd be good for Ronald and Hermione to get away and see a little of the wider world. Particularly for Ron, as Hermione was in fact a bit more seasoned as a traveler, since, as a young child and prior to attending Hogwarts she and her family had made several foreign trips, mostly ski trips around Europe, but once when she was ten and for her birthday the family had visited the States to go to the various attractions in Florida. Typically for Hermione the ones she'd loved best had in fact been The Kennedy Space Centre and Sea World, since Disneyworld and the other similar theme parks featuring rides and cartoon characters were, she'd felt, a little 'childish' for her 'mature' ten year old intellect.

Reaching over the table with his long 'keeper's arms' and before Hermione could reach it Ronald excitedly tore open the envelope that had been laying there, as she looked on with a slightly annoyed expression on her face, since if she'd got the chance to open it it would have remained intact and re-usable.

Ron eagerly tipped out the contents on to the table's surface and they could all see they were made up of several documents. Firstly there were two shiny new British/EU passports, Hrermione felt a pang of sadness at seeing the new travel documents, her parents had of course used their passports, (on which as a young child she had been included), to travel to Australia, she having magically altered their details. In any case as a young adult she would have needed a new one anyway to travel in the way Muggles do. Ronald picked his own new passport up and opened it, staring in fascination at his 'Muggle style' photograph, as if daring it to move. Hermione inspected her new passport closely as well, although in her case more to check the details in it were correct, or at least as 'correct' as the Muggle border security agencies in both countries would need to know anyway.

There was also a handwritten parchment note written on Ministry stock, from the new Minister Kingsley, now following an election officially confirmed into the position he'd previously assumed as an emergency role, stepping in to sort out the power vacuum and chaos immediately following the Battle of Hogwarts.

The note was headed by the official Ministry Crest and read...

_Dear Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley._

_I'd like to express once again my own and the Ministry's extreme gratitude for all that you, Harry and your DA friends did to ensure the defeat of Tom Riddle and his followers in the recent war. As you know the Ministry and the Wizengamot are currently deciding upon suitable awards and honours for each of the participants in the fighting and underground struggle against the Voldermort regime, but as I am aware of the situation involving your parents the enclosed is just a small token of both the Ministry's official esteem and also my own personal admiration. Please find enclosed the two Passports you will need, two First Class air tickets to Australia and also an itinerary and introductory letter from myself to the Australian Ministry of Magic, requesting they extend you all possible courtesy and aid in your 'quest'. In addition on arrival you will find funds transferred to an Australian account, to aid you with travelling and other expenses involved. Good luck with your 'mission'._

_From the Office of Kingsley Shacklebolt._

_Minister for Magic._

_Whitehall._

But following this very 'official' sounding letter was an added personal footnote from the new Minister. Written in his own hand and in a very different tone it read...

_P.S. Hi kids, that's enough of the 'official stuff'. :o) Good luck on your mission to retrieve your parents Hermione, I'm sure it'll go well, you're such a powerful and skilled young witch I doubt there'll be any problems. Relax, enjoy the trip and don't worry about Harry, he's working here at the Ministry with me for a little while, clearing up some 'loose ends' before he and Ron both start their Auror training later in the year. We'll see you two 'lovebirds' when you get home. Take your time and don't rush back, all's well, the renegade Death Eaters are being rounded up even as this is being written and it'll be good for you and Ron to have a nice holiday after you get the 'important business' of restoring your parent's memories sorted out._

_See you soon, bring me back a Koala. :o)_

_Fondest regards._

_Kingsley._

..

.

Hermione and Ron arrived at Heathrow Airport in the VIP section of the new built Magical Departure's Lounge, direct by Apparition, their luggage having already been delivered and checked in separately by Ministry porters. The new airport facility was an innovation like many that were beginning to appear in the reviving and becoming vibrant post war Wizarding World. Even back at the time of the last British staged Quidditch World Cup, which the Weasleys and their friends had attended, it had been commonplace for witches and wizards from remote areas of the world, particularly Muggleborns who were used to the idea, to use muggle air transportation in order to travel long distances comfortably, as the magical alternatives were not in the slightest bit pleasant. Long intercontinental chains of Portkeys being hard to arrange authorisation from all the governments involved along a chain, and even when this was achieved they represented an uncomfortable, disorientating and nausea inducing way to travel. The muggle alternative was far more tolerable. Via the Muggleborns increasing influence several other 'innovations' were starting to be adopted as well and the first signs of the 'communications revolution' were beginning to become visible, with a few of the trendier young Witches and Wizards risking having mobile phones, even though the problem of magic causing damage by it's nearby strong use was not yet fully conquered. However some progress had been made by researchers and unless one did something really stupid like Apparating with a device turned on the 'Shield Charms' developed did help stop expensive 'accidents'.

Ronald nevertheless, and despite all Hermione's attempts to reassure him, still looked apprehensive at the idea of boarding one of the Muggle's huge, noisy and mystifying contraptions, still being unable to see what strange Muggle force kept 'em in the air. His father Arthur however had finally grasped the idea of aerodynamics after Hermione had explained it in detail, with some simple practical demonstrations in a 'lecture' she'd given to them both at The Burrow. Arthur having understood the idea immediately got into the idea of building model aeroplanes and was happily pursuing his new hobby in his workshop at The Burrow. He was obviously envious of Ron, for having the opportunity to give Muggle aeroplane flight on a real plane a go. Ron, on the other hand, was still not so sure.

A frustrated Hermione seeing the slightly ashen tinge to Ron's complexion and lacking much sympathy said; "Honestly Ronald, how many more times do I need to explain it. Like I showed you it's all to do with the way the air flows over the wings, and those engines on the planes are hugely powerful, they push the plane along so fast that the 'lift' generated is enormous, don't worry, I tell you there's no way for a plane to just 'stop flying' it's a million to one that an accident will occur, the plane is far safer than that old flying car you and Harry happily went gallivanting off to Hogwarts in, that bloody thing was a death trap, even if it did save your lives.

Ron did not look too reassured, still certain that he could die, but gulped and summoned up his courage and shortly both he and Hermione were seated in the luxury and comfort of the First Class lounge of their enormous and almost brand new Airbus 380 Superjumbo and soon found themselves aloft. The take-off was so smooth that had Ronald not been looking out of the window and grasping Hermione's hand tightly he'd have hardly known they were flying and once well into the air he visibly relaxed, obviously finally convinced that this huge Muggle metal contraption really could fly.

Hermione, seeing he had calmed down a lot once off the ground smiled at him and asked, "Feeling a bit better Ron, trust these 'infernal Muggle machines' now do you?"

Acting nonchalant Ronald smiled back at her and replied, "Don't know what you mean Hermione, it's 'a piece of cake', never doubted it, like I always say they're damn clever these Muggles! Anyway, when's lunch?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:** A Ministry of Wonder.

Hermione and Ron exited the Arrivals area of Sydney Airport, accompanied by an Australian Ministry official called Dave Marsham, who had been sent to meet them off the plane. He whisked the cool and collected Hermione and the confused Ronald into a large Ministry car that was waiting for them and they set off towards the Australian Ministry of Magic, for a courtesy meeting to discuss Hermione's problem and the locating of her parents.

Seated in the large and comfortable back seat of their limo Ronald asked Hermione and Dave, "So what was that bloody nutter of a Muggle Border Officer on about, why did he keep going on about weird stuff and why was he so worried that I might have some fruit or veg on me? Is it illegal in Australia, like drugs are in Britain? I was worried he'd start testing me to see if I'd had a banana on the plane!"

Hermione couldn't help but giggle at Ron's question, which made him even more annoyed and confused, but Dave calmly explained to him that it was simply because the Muggle section of the Australian Agriculture Ministry didn't want any disease affected fruit or vegetables getting into the country and spoiling their own crops. It was the same with insects and such and indeed planes were regularly fumigated to ensure no harmful species gained entry and upset the delicate balance of the native ecosystem.

Hermione added, "Thank Merlin you were with us Dave, or I'm sure from the confused and aggressive responses Ronald was giving he'd have been whisked into the back room and introduced to the rubber glove treatment. You're lucky we had a Ministry official with us Ron, trust me you wouldn't have liked that at all."

Ron asked Hermione what she'd meant and she leant over and whispered an exact anatomical explanation in his ear, at which Ron looked chastened and a bit scared, characteristically responding "Bloody Hell Hermione! Any bloody muggle who tried that on with me would find themselves spending some time as a ferret, no way would I put up with that!"

Satisfied that he'd made his point and now understanding the reasons behind the Border Official's apparently bonkers questions Ronald started looking out of the car's tinted windows at the city as it passed, quite liking what he saw and with the view along with the excellent weather outside helping to brighten his mood. After some minutes sat watching the city go by he smiled and said; "Well we made it here OK anyway, that muggle flying contraption was quite good actually. I loved the entertainment console you showed me how to use Hermione and the food was brilliant too, not up to Hogwarts standards of course but not bad for Muggle catering, worth asking for seconds anyway along with more of that fizzy stuff that made us both giggly. The seat I had was clever too, the way it transformed into a comfy bed was great. I thought I might have to transfigure it in order to get a good nights kip, but they're quite clever those flight attendant Muggles on the plane, that nice young lady showed me how to change it without needing my wand.

Hermione grinned at him and said; "I noticed you were quite taken with Kelly, I think it must have been the uniform she was wearing that did it, that and the fact she was gorgeous."

Ronald blushed pinkly and Dave their Ministry Escort laughed, saying, "Muggle or Wizard, none of us blokes can resist a pretty girl in a uniform, can we eh Ron?"

Hermione enjoying Ron's embarrassment decided to 'turn the screw' another notch and suggested, "Perhaps I ought to get an outfit like that when I get home? Would you like that Ron?

Ron, barely able to speak, simply blushed an even brighter shade of red and his only reply was a mumbled, "bloody hell Hermione." His standard 'go to response' when he didn't really know what to say, especially if the subject at hand was sex.

Both Dave and Hermione struggled not to laugh at loud at his discomfiture, not quite fully succeeding in doing so.

Soon though his 'torture ride' was over as the car drew up at the entrance of the Australian Ministry of Magic. Unlike the British one, sited near to the Muggle Ministries of Whitehall in Central London, having been there for centuries the Australian equivalent had been relocated and rebuilt fairly recently, historically speaking, and was sighted for it's magnificent location and views of Sydney Harbour and the elegant Bridge that spanned the water. The Australian, like the British Ministry was in fact located deep underground, but in this case not beneath boring Muggle Ministries and offices full of officials coming and going in bowler hats, but beneath the awe inspiring and wondrous Sydney Opera House, which as they approached it looked to Hermione's eyes a bit like a galleon in full sail, it was a beautiful sight. She sighed and said "It's gorgeous Dave, I always wanted to see it for real".

Ron agreed and was unable to say anything but "Wow" when he saw it.

Their car swept down a car ramp leading under the building and then magically spiralled down many floors at furious blurring speed like riding a Helter Skelter, eventually slowing gently and reaching a fairly normal looking underground car parking area where they stopped and exited the vehicle, Their uniformed Ministry chauffeur making a point of opening the door and holding it as Hermione got out. Dave informed them that the apparently wide open entrance to the Ministry was in fact heavily Warded and Enchanted to be invisible to and also repel Muggles, who saw nothing but a solid concrete wall.

He then led them through a door from the garage into the Ministry proper. The sight that greeted the British couple was astonishing, and nothing like what they'd been expecting from their visits both official and 'not so' to the British equivalent. On passing through a door, (which magically appeared with a wave of Dave's wand), and looking around they saw they were in fact under an 'open sky' something like the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall at Hogwarts, but larger and even more realistic and expansive. Hermione assumed that it must cover the entire roof area of a great subterranean cavern, and so convincing as to make one feel one was in fact outdoors, there was even a pleasant gentle, warm breeze. But there was an even greater wonder to be seen than the sky, as along one side of this large open space was an apparently limitless ocean, washing onto a beach of golden sand, running along parallel to which was a wide stately promenade lined with palm trees, all set beneath a golden sun shining in the clear blue above them.

Then it struck Hermione that incredible as it seemed she had in fact seen something very similar before, in a Muggle film she and Ron had been to see and had both enjoyed, a movie called The Truman Show. It was almost as if the Australian Ministry had seen the film and copied the idea, but thinking about it Hermione though it more likely that the building of this structure in fact pre-dated the film by several years. Maybe a muggle had been permitted inside this place at some point, for some reason and the design had 'leaked out'.

Set back from the beach along the waterside boulevard was a complex of several modern looking buildings surrounded by lush lawns, each interlinked by shaded walkways with outdoor tables to sit at in open quadrangles between them. All the buildings were stylishly designed and the functions of each marked by signs outside their entrance doors, giving the designation of their Departmental functions. Hermione saw that the nearest section was called The Department for Aboriginal Affairs and Earth Magic, further along was the Magical Tourism Section and on the other side was the Muggle/Magical Liaison Section. It seemed each of the Ministry Departments, instead of the warren of gloomy old interconnected offices as in the British Ministry, each had their own well designed and purpose built structure, all of which looked both light and airy and also functional and modern.

All the while Hermione and Ron had been taking in their incredible surroundings they had stood slack jawed in wonder, not saying a word as Dave looked on, obviously proud of what his country's magical community had achieved. Eventually he spoke, with swelling pride in his voice, saying; "It's bonza ain't it, still makes me amazed every time I come to work. They did a bloody good job the guys and girls who built it, makes the old place look like the local tip. Well wad'ya think?"

Hermione turned to him and replied; "It's incredible Dave, amazing, it makes coming here worthwhile just to see this alone. I thought I knew the limits of what magic can do, but this is unbelievable! I have no words to describe what you and your fellow Witches and Wizards have achieved here, it's just incredible." And smiling she literally could think of nothing more to say and just continued to gaze about her in wonder.

Ron who had also been 'gobsmacked' by what he was seeing recovered the power of speech as Hermione found herself unable to carry on. "Bloody Hell' he commenced characteristically using the phrase Dave had hear several times already, but this time uttered in shocked wonder. This is bloody incredible Dave, never seen the like, I though Hogwarts was amazing, but this is 'something else'. How the hell did you lot build it? This cavern is huge, can't even see the edges and the sky just blends into the sea."

Dave grinned and replied, "Ah, well proud as I am of this place I must admit it's not all magic, Mother Earth gave us a bit of a hand with it. You see when the Muggles were building the foundations for the Opera House above us their excavators hit a vertical shaft, smack bang in the middle of the building site. It was only a narrow passage like what you Brits call a 'pot hole', but the stability needed to be checked before it could be pumped full of concrete to fill it in. So a couple of Muggle caving expert blokes went down the hole and after a long descent of over two hundred feet found it opened out into a vast natural chasm. However this was judged deep enough down and the strata above it solid and stable enough not to cause problems with building over it, so the top part was sealed with concrete for a hundred feet or so and the work continued to completion.

However our folks heard about this place as one of our contacts in the section of Muggle local government's building regulations section tipped us off about the discovery and as we were looking to relocate the Ministry at the time, away from the bloody awful old armpit of a building we were in before we took a look at this place, and the rest, as they say, is history. We obliviated the few Muggles who knew about the place, vanished all written records, moved in magical building teams and designers and fitted it out as you see it today, took us a few years to finish but I think it was worth it."

Dave beamed at the British couple, then went on. "Turns out this is the empty magma chamber of an ancient volcano, extinct for millions of years and laying here unsuspected 'till the muggles found it. In fact the size is an optical illusion caused by clever design and subtle magic, which 'blurs the edges'. In fact although actually pretty huge the place is little more than a third of a mile across, but looks much bigger because of the enchantments used. If you think this is a pretty sight though then later I'll take you up in the Ministry's secret lift, which goes all the way up from here to a special observation deck on the Opera House roof. The muggles don't even know it exists and the view from up there out over the Harbour, Bridge and City is incredible, and better yet it's real. It's the very best place to be for the New Years Eve fireworks the Muggles always have and when they're happening spaces are at a premium. I was lucky last year and won a pair of invites in the Ministry's party lottery, so me and Pam, my girlfriend went to the party we hold 'up top' as we call it, then came down here afterwards for a moonlit midnight swim at the beach party and hog roast."

As they had been talking the trio had been walking along the seafront boulevard towards one of the Ministry buildings which, when they reached it had a sign bearing the name Department for Internal Affairs.

"There yer go folks, betcha they can sort out findin' your parents for you Hermione, they've got their new fangled computers in there linked to the equivalent Muggle Ministry, so it should be 'a piece of cake'." Dave grinned confidently.

Dave led them through the glass entrance door of the building and up to the impressive looking wooden door marked Senior Under-secretary for Internal Affairs, picked out in gold lettering.

Knocking politely the door was opened magically to the trio, and they all three entered, to find themselves in an outer office, obviously the domain of the senior official's private secretary. However, unlike as is often the case in Muggle offices of senior officials of various sorts, this secretary was not a 'dragon woman' but fairly young, pretty and smiled at them in a friendly fashion as they entered. Indeed Hermione and Ron were briefly shocked when Dave walked around the desk she was behind and hugged and kissed the young woman, who'd stood up when they'd entered to greet them. She giggled and struggled slightly, not really trying too hard to escape his embrace, but looking a little embarrassed.

Hermione soon realised though that this must be the 'Pam' that Dave had mentioned, as the door of the inner office opened and a ruddy faced, short and balding but jovial looking man in short shirt sleeves walked through it saying, "Put my bloody secretary down Dave, not in front of the Poms, they'll think we're all lechers." Then he winked at the Brit couple, showing his Pom remark had been in jest. He continued saying; "C'mon in folks good to see you got here OK, bloody excellent those Muggle airliners these days aren't they? Other than short trips locally I never travel any other way, I love 'em. Pam, can you order us up some beverages, sandwiches and such? Ask the House Elves if they'd kindly send us up a selection from the kitchens would you, and make sure there's some of that fruit cake I like.

Then Hermione and Ronald were ushered into the privacy of his office and asked to sit by the Australian official who was also called Ronald it turned out, Ronald Compton in this case though, as Hermione had noticed on his door on the way in.

..

.

No more than an hour later, and after a good chat and a light lunch with the friendly official Hermione and Ron left his office, with the information they had been seeking. Having been discovered via the online link to the Muggle authorities the location of the two registered dentists, called Wendell and Monica Wilkins was now in Hermione's handbag. The need for them to be officially registered to practice their profession having made it very easy to locate them and the address of both their home and their practice offices were on a print out from one of the new Ministry computers recently installed and now operational. Having thanked the Senior Under-secretary with whom by then they were on first name terms Ron shook his hand and Hermione kissed him on the cheek in gratitude and they exited his office, with Dave having been summoned back from his own office to collect them and continue his assignment as their liaison and escort.

Giving Pam, his girlfriend a peck on the cheek as they left Dave said, well since you folks are here and I mentioned it earlier perhaps you might like to take a look at the view from 'up top' it's well worth the minute or so in the lift I assure you."

Both Ron and Hermione enthusiastically agreed with the suggestion, which although both were beginning to feel a bit fatigued after their journey neither would have missed for the world. So Dave led them to another nearby building and they entered the door of a perfectly ordinary glass sided muggle style lift, 'ordinary' that is except for it's complete lack of a lift shaft, with just a hole in the roof above for it to exit through. However this was not too unlike the Visitors Entrance to the British Ministry and it's magical red telephone box, which also could ascend and descend with no visible shaft or support to move within, so the concept was not too weird to the young couple.

As soon as the door slid shut with them inside it began to smoothly ascend, and exiting the roof hole of the building it rose through thin air until as they grew nearer to the roof of the cavern, normally hidden by the illusion of sky, it approached another hole in the rock above, and entered a far more 'conventional' lift shaft, and continued it's ascent. After a minute or so the lift compartment emerged into blazing sunlight, having travelled through the thick natural rock and then up though a shaft in the Opera House building itself, to arrive on a charming roof terrace, set with flower and shrub beds. The door slid open and the astonished British couple took in the amazing view and enjoyed a natural blast from a mild wind that cleared their slightly 'jet lagged' senses. Dave raised his wand saying, "I can stop the wind getting to us if you like, it's always a bit 'blowy' up here, but we can shield it."

Ronald replied, "I think we're both OK Dave, thanks, a bit of a blow is helping wake us both up, that flight was a bit tiring and I think it's catching up with us both, we could do with a sleep soon." Hermione with her arm around Ronald agreed with his words by simply nodding, she was too busy taking in the incredible view of the City and Harbour to speak.

"So you like it then, the Muggles can't see us of course, the place is invisible to them and we maintain this roof garden and terrace, so it's all ours. Fair Dinkum though, we gave the architects and construction crews who built the whole bloody place a bit of magical help, some of this building would have been impossible for them to have created without Wizarding input into the design and construction materials, some of the structural steel is Goblin forged, of course the Muggles don't know that. Bonza place ain't it?"

The Brit couple smiled and agreed it was a wonderful place with a brilliant view, and they were both so pleased to have visited it, but saying that they'd better be going soon, before they both 'conked out'.

..

.

Some short time later Ronald and Hermione were in their stylish suite in a 'posh' and very exclusive Muggle hotel, set in a waterside location looking out onto sailing boats skimming across the Harbour, they had both had a relaxing shower and were sat in big fluffy hotel dressing gowns preparing for bed. Theoretically they had one king sized one each in separate sleeping areas but both knew that they would be sharing one or other of them. This would not be the first time they'd slept together and both were now adults, but given the glamorous location and circumstances they both felt a little 'overwhelmed', not to mention very tired after their long flight.

Hermione, typically, spoke about her feelings first, saying to Ron; "Do you mind if we don't make love tonight Ron, just snuggle. I think we're both a bit too tired and in any case I'm a bag of nerves about meeting Mum and Dad again tomorrow."

If he was even the slightest bit frustrated by Hermione's words Ronald hid it well and in any case what she'd said was true, the 'jet lag' thing that they'd been warned about was kicking in and Ron felt 'knackered' himself, so he smiled at Hermione and replied; "Whatever you say honey, I've gotta admit I'm fit to drop myself, and as to tomorrow, you relax and don't worry, I'm sure it'll all work out fine. Once your parents get their memories back and you explain why you did it they'll understand. How could they be angry with such a fantastic daughter?"

Then they hugged and kissed sleepily but with great affection and both climbed into the bed in the room with the best view through it's panoramic window, Ron flicked the curtains closed with his wand to reduce the light level, it still being only late afternoon and in a loving embrace they both fell, almost instantly into a deep and peaceful slumber, Hermione having had her worries calmed by Ron's confident and reassuring words. It had been a wonderful day and the next would be momentous.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:** Reunion and Remembrance.

It was the next day, a Sunday afternoon and the Ministry Car pulled up at the roadside, by the front of a nice little Victorian era house in a homely looking slightly 'up market' Sydney suburb. The house was very neat, the paintwork fresh and bright, with a tidy front lawn, some low bushes and flowers at each side and a car ramp leading up from the street to a small garage beside the house. On this ramp, not parked inside the garage was a medium sized red car of a type Hermione assumed was locally made in Australia, as it was not by a manufacturer she recognised from her UK (admittedly not extensive) knowledge.

"Here we are then Sir, Miss, that's the house you want, looks like they're in OK, as the car's there." The uniformed Ministry driver, who was most happy to be earning 'easy overtime' for this simple weekend job cheerily indicated the premises they were parked outside, then got out of the front to open the passenger door for Hermione.

Already nervous before even arriving Hermione began feeling deep trepidation and fear like she'd not experienced since being 'on the run' during the trio's Horcrux Hunt. Nevertheless she summoned all her Gryffindor courage and exited the Ministry vehicle, followed by Ronald who came and stood by her side, with his arm around her to reassure her, since he could see how nervous she was.

Shall I wait for you Sir, Miss? I'm quite happy to, if you'd like, if not then I'll come back to pick you up later if you just call the number you were given."

Hermione replied, her voice a little shaky, "Please just wait here a moment, if we're not out in a few minutes then leave and we will call you back when we're ready to go, thank you for finding the place for us."

The driver smiled and replied, "It was nothing Miss, this car's got a Muggle 'Sat Nav' and despite what some say about Muggle gadgets it actually works quite well. I got the address from the Ministry before I left, which is why I didn't need to ask you for it. OK then, I'll give it fifteen minutes and if you're not out by then I'll leave. Good luck Miss, I hope all goes well for you."

Both Hermione and Ron thanked the man and began walking up the short garden path towards the neat little house. It would not have looked out of place in Surrey or any of the Home Counties back in England, except for the addition on the front. Set to one side of the entrance door was a screened and decked porch, with a comfy looking sofa and a small table, which Ron assumed would be a nice place to be able to sit in the evenings and imbibe a 'cold one', whilst the sun went down. He liked the little house a lot, thinking, 'I can see me and Hermione in a place like that in a few years'.

With Hermione held strongly round her waist, needing his support and reassurance however, Ronald had little time for romantic visions of their future together and he pulled his mind back to the task at hand. The couple walked up to the green front door of the house together. On reaching it Ron smiled reassuringly at her and asked, "Are you ready for this Hermione, you know we can come back again later if it's too much."

Hermione was obviously stressed, but tried to smile back at him and standing up tall, no longer leaning on him she replied, "It's now or never Ron, here goes." And she rang the doorbell.

Moments later a woman appeared as the door opened. Even to Ronald's eyes there was a resemblance, as she had similar bushy hair and eyes of the same colour as Hermione's, but in her case the bushy auburn hair was cut somewhat shorter and in a more 'controlled' manner, probably to make her job easier and stop it getting in the way as she worked on her patients. She was in about her mid forties and slightly plump, but less so than his own mother Molly. Ron took this person to be 'Monica Wilkins' as she was known here and believed herself to be. Her real name however was Rosemary Granger.

The woman looked a little puzzled to see two young people she didn't know standing on her front doorstep on a peaceful Sunday afternoon, especially as they seemed to have arrived in an impressive looking limo, which she could see parked in the road just outside, with a chauffeur at the wheel. Monica saw the pretty young woman was smartly dressed and her hair was very much like her own had been when younger. She seemed vaguely familiar. The young red headed man with her was smart/casually attired and seemed very much attached to the young woman he was accompanying, seemingly concerned for her welfare, for which Monica took to him immediately.

Monica spoke first ,smiling and saying, "Good afternoon, how can I help you, from the looks of your vehicle I'd guess your at the wrong house, tell me whom you're looking for and I'll see if I can redirect you." Her mother's voice amazed Hermione, as she had picked up more than a trace of an Aussie accent, whilst retaining the formality of the British phraseology she'd previously had.

Hermione replied, trying to sound casual and polite whilst her heart thumped in her chest and she almost felt faint. But she gathered herself mentally and spoke up saying; "I'm looking for a Mr and Mrs Wilkins actually, I believe the Ministry gave us the correct address, is that right Madam?"

Looking surprised the older woman replied; "Yes that's right my dear, myself and my husband Wendell do live here, but what can any Ministry want with us? Have we done something wrong? Has something gone wrong with our immigration status? I do hope not, as my husband and I so love it here and we'd hate to have to leave."

Stepping in for Hermione, who seemed unable to reply, hearing how fond her mother was of her new home Ronald said, "Please don't worry Mrs Wilkins, it's nothing of that nature, we just need to speak yourself and your husband about a few 'loose ends' regarding the old property you sold by proxy in England, after you left. It's just a few questions and maybe some paperwork to sign later, no serious problems, just some minor glitches, but we'll need to see you and your husband together. Is he in?"

She replied; "He's just out in the garden doing a bit of pruning, I'll pop out and get him and we'll have a little chat then, I hope we can sort things out." The woman who thought of herself as Monica Wilkins invited them in and asked them to sit down in the lounge, saying, "I'll just pop out and get Wendell and then we'll see what's what."

She bustled out of the front room and went to the rear door of]f the house, and called out into the garden, saying; "Wendell! Would you come in a moment please, there are two people here who need to speak to us both." Seconds later 'Wendell Wilkins' who the younger couple both knew was actually Anthony Granger, Hermione's father, followed his wife back into the lounge with a slightly puzzled look on his face.

Hermione had recovered her powers of speech and looking more confident than she actually felt said. "Hello Mr Wilkins, it's nice to meet you, sorry to bother you both at this unusual time, but I am only briefly going to be in Australia, my law firm sent me out here on a commercial matter for our main London office, but asked if I could expedite the more minor matters regarding your old house, which need clearing up. I have the paperwork with me and if you'd like to take a look I'll explain, it's nothing too serious, just an issue with the Title Deed transfer to the new owner, all it'll take is your agreement and signature, I understand the financial issues are already settled."

Acting nonchalantly, although terribly nervous inside, Hermione opened the small document case she had with her and pulled out the fake documents the Ministry had prepared to aid her mission and act as a distraction. She placed these on the dining table and invited 'Monica and Wendell to take a look at them, which they duly began to do.

But as they did so Hermione, who was now standing behind the older couple, pulled her wand from the still open case and cast a spell in a strong clear voice, despite the trepidation she was feeling and the guilty memories this act revived within her, of having done the same thing to her parents before. Speaking very carefully and annunciating clearly she said, "Petrificus Totalis."

As she did so her parents became as statues, fixed in position as they leaned over the table examining the fake documents. She rushed to her mother and father's side, concern on her face, not wanting them to fall, and both she and Ronald moved the couple over to the sofa one at a time and seated them side by side, as best they could given their body positions.

Hermione, visibly upset by what she'd done looked tearful and Ronald took her in his arms, kissed her gently saying; "Nearly there now Hermione, just one more step and you'll have your parents back, good as new. You're an incredible witch, everyone thinks so not just me, trust yourself, use that powerful magic of yours and it'll all be OK, you'll see."

Hermione still sounding unconvinced replied; "But what if I do something wrong Ronald? I might do them some real mental harm and they seem so happy together as they are. What if I'm doing the wrong thing?"

He smiled at her, kissed her on the forehead and said; "Listen Hermione, if your parents knew they had such a wonderful daughter as you would they ever choose to remain ignorant about her? No of course not! They deserve the truth and you need to get them back into your life, just as much as they need you in theirs. Now that's enough self doubt my girl, raise that Gryffindor courage we both know you have in bucket-loads and use your magic, get your parents back and let's get this reunion 'on the road'."

Ronald looked lovingly at Hermione and his words and confidence in her abilities gave her the strength and self belief she had been lacking, again she raised her wand and spoke the 'Reversing Spells' to correct the changes she'd made to her parent's memories.

Levelling her wand at each of her parents in turn she said "Ex Oblivione" followed by "Recro Memoria" then finished by adding "Petrificus Finite."

For a brief moment it seemed like her spells had no effect, but slowly her parents began to move and revive, their rigid bodies became flexible again and they sank back into a more normal position on the sofa, looking confused and shaking their heads to clear them. Then their eyes came to focus they saw Hermione and a young man with her. They smiled in a confused way and her father said "Hermione, my darling daughter, what's happened, how are you here and how come you look so different, so grown up, and is that your friend Ronald whose with you? My word, he looks older too!"

Hermione almost collapsed with the vast wave of relief that washed over her and Ronald once again, seeing her almost faint moved in to support her with his arm around her waist.

Her mother added more questions to those of her husband, saying: "Hermione darling, what happened to us, we were sat in the lounge back in Winchester, then the next thing I remember is deciding to leave and emigrate to Australia, and we'd forgotten all about you, we just knew we were called Monica and Wendell Wilkins and were both dentists who'd decided to come here from England. Was this your magic Hermione, or due to some of those 'Dark Wizards' you Ron and Harry had been having brushes with? What happened to make us come here and forget who we are?"

Hermione, still looking pale and faint replied; "Dad, Mum, it's a long story, but now we are all safe. It was me that did this to you, I used my magic to alter your memories and make you forget me. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, but you two are the most important things in my life and I could not let Voldemort and his Death Eaters torture and kill you as they would certainly have done, whilst trying to find me. Everything I did was done to protect you both and I'm so thankful that I've been able to bring you back to normality."

The woman who now knew herself to be Rosemary Granger smiled at her daughter and said; "I don't yet understand this but I know you Hermione, and I'm sure whatever you did you did it for the best of reasons. Sit down Hermione, Ronald and then you can explain all about it, meanwhile, let me put the kettle on and make us a nice cup of tea."

Then she stood up, obviously none the worse for having been petrified and undamaged by Hermione's other spells and smiling at her husband and leaving him to sort out the seating arrangements she walked out into the kitchen to brew the promised tea, such a typically English 'all purpose potion' to cure all ills, equally effective for both Muggles and magical folk alike.

..

.

Many hours later, approaching midnight a relieved and jubilant Hermione and very happy and also relieved Ronald Weasley were collected by their Ministry car and were returned to their hotel. On reaching their suite Hermione discovered the huge bunches of roses and the champagne on ice, a beverage which Ronald had developed a taste for on their First Class plane trip over from England.

He poured them each a nice big fluted glass full of what he called "the fizzy stuff" and raised his glass to his girlfriend in a toast, saying; "Here's to the latest triumph of 'The Smartest Witch Of Her Age' my girlfriend Hermione Granger, saying which makes me 'The Proudest Man In The World'. Beauty, brains and courage, what more could any young man want? And speaking of which, whilst you and your mum were out in the kitchen preparing dinner for us this evening I had a word with your dad, he agreed there is something very important that I need to do urgently.

Then Ronald drew out a small velvet covered red box and as he knelt down on one knee he opened it. Drawing out a simple but elegant ring he held it out to Hermione, saying; Hermione Jean Granger, you are the reason I am alive, my true love and my hope for the future. Will you do the honour of becoming my wife?"

Hermione with tears of joy filling her eyes, and her voice choked with emotion and love simply nodded and replied, "I will Ron". Ronald took the hand she had extended towards him and slipped the ring onto her finger. Then he stood up, took Hermione in a tight and passionate embrace and kissed her, and at that moment he was, as he had claimed, 'the happiest man in the world', and Hermione was the happiest girl.

..

.

**Author's Note: **_The intent has always been that this little tale would only consist of three chapters, but I have decided to add a short fourth one, to detail more of what passed between Hermione and her parents once she'd restored their memories and also to relate the events of the next few days of the young couple's post 'reunion' holiday in Australia before returning home. This should be posted within a few days, hopefully before next week. The 'omens' are good as this chapter, remarkably for me is actually a bit early! Anyway, just thought I'd let you know and perhaps this explains why the detail given about what went on at the 'reunion' was a bit sparse, since more remains to be revealed. :o)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **_To contradict all my previous notes and statements to the contrary this will in fact not be the final chapter of this story, but hopefully my next posting will! :o) I'm enjoying writing Hermione and Ron's 'Antipodean Adventure' so much I decided once again to extend this tale one last time. Hope you like the ideas so far._

_Many Blessings, Oriondruid, (John)._

**Chapter Four**: Sightseeing and dinner for four.

Ronald and Hermione had awoken late, the newly engaged couple had spent a blissful night in their hotel suite, making love and chatting about their future together until first light. As a result they slept in and woke too late for breakfast. However when they did eventually awaken they shared a brunch, which they'd asked room service to deliver to them. After sharing a 'fun' shower together and getting dressed they eventually emerged onto sunny Sydney streets at about 12.30 in the afternoon.

The first stop on their itinerary for that Monday was to revisit the Australian Ministry of Magic and thank all who had helped them their for their invaluable aid in locating and contacting Hermione's parents. Since they had completed this 'mission' the couple no longer had the use of the Ministry car, but had a fairly large amount of local currency to spend, supplied by Kingsley Shacklebolt and the Ministry back home. So they caught a Muggle cab from their hotel to the Ministry's location, buried as it was deep beneath the iconic and beautiful Sydney Opera House, set by the side of the harbour.

However, upon arrival they realised that the other time they'd been there they had visited by Ministry car and that the 'magical helter skelter' which they and the car itself had ridden down from the entry car ramp might not be safe or appropriate for magical visitors who were on foot. So after spending some time acting as 'normal tourists', taking photos of the Opera House building and each other, plus the lovely views of the Sydney Harbour Bridge and the harbour, bustling with tourist craft and private yachts they decided it was time to telephone a number they had for the Australian Ministry and arrange to get shown the visitor's way in.

Within minutes another of the magical lifts identical to the one they'd ridden to a rooftop terrace on the Opera House earlier appeared, just as they had been told, in an apparently empty photo supplies booth near the building. It ascended through the floor of the small structure and the door slid open, revealing a smiling Dave Marsham, who'd been their Ministry 'escort' when they first arrived and had met them from the Airport. It had been down to his presence and help that Ronald had not been too 'intimately' inspected when he's arrived in Australia following his clash with a Border Official and both of then were very grateful to Dave and happy to see him again.

The smiling, tallish, handsome and blond man, looking every bit a fairly typical specimen of local males, except for additionally being a wizard greeted the couple in typical Aussie style, saying; "G'day, how's it goin' you two? From the way you both look like dingoes who've caught a possum I'd guess bloody well!"

The younger English couple smiled back at him and Ronald replied; "It sure did go well Dave, thanks for asking. Hermione's parent's memories are restored, plus my brand new and brilliant fiancés excellent magic meant they got to keep 'Monica and Wendell's' memories about living here too, so they know all about what happened to them. The were a bit upset at first, but soon came round, realising what Hermione did was purely to protect them. We're meeting 'em tonight for dinner at our hotel. We've been told the waterside terrace restaurant there is good and it has amazing night-time views of both the Harbour and this place too when it's all lit up."

Hermione added "Mum and Dad needed to go into work today, to re-arrange dental appointments for their patients, pass on the urgent work to other colleagues and reschedule some of the less urgent stuff for a week or so, to allow us all to spend a few days holiday together, before we go back to England. I guess it'll take 'em a while to arrange to sell their house and business here and move back to Britain."

"Sounds great." Dave replied, "I'm glad you two don't have to rush off and you'll get to see a bit of 'The Lucky Country'. We got some great places to visit here, you must go to Uluru, or Ayers Rock as it used to be called. The Ministry can get you special permission from the Aboriginal Affairs section to visit parts that the Muggles don't get allowed to go to and they'll even permit you to Apparate to the top. The view is stunning and at night there are a billion stars in the sky, it's a bloody amazing place, you've gotta go there! I love Alice Springs slap in the middle of the desert too, though it's not everyone's 'cup of tea'. Plus you mustn't miss the opal mines and the underground cave dwellings there, an incredible place that is! There's even a subterranean hotel, bars, shops and such, 'cos it's so stinkin' hot 'up top'. I'll set you up with our Magical Tourism section, who'll have tons of ideas I'm sure, but first we'd better get you down into the Ministry."

Hermione looked at the fairly ordinary lift as they entered the door, which slid shut and it began to descend. Knowing how it would work she felt completely relaxed and simply commented; "So the Muggles don't see this thing popping up out of the ground and up into the old photo booth I take it? It's fairly similar to the Visitor's Entrance of our British Ministry, only we use a red London phone box to do the job."

"Yep, that's right Hermione." Dave replied. "The usual 'Notice Me Not' spells, Muggle repellers and such, plus of course in any case nowadays few Muggles even buy film and such anymore, so they rarely look twice at an old closed down photo supplies place. Their cameras and video gadgets tend to be digital these days anyway."

..

.

Reaching the vast underground cavern that housed the Australian Ministry and it's wonders Hermione and Ron were once again led along the palm tree lined 'oceanside' boulevard to the building they had previously been to and thence to a reunion with both Ronald Compton, the senior official they'd met earlier and Pam, his secretary and Dave's girlfriend. Both of whom were most happy when told about the outcome of their previous visit and to hear all was well with Hermione's parents and that they now had their full memories back. Also all three were particularly delighted to learn that the young couple were now engaged. As a result another 'tea party' ensued in the older Ron's office, this time with both Dave and Pam joining in and with a lavish spread supplied by the Ministry's House Elves. Hermione was delighted to hear from the senior Ministry Official that these creatures had long been legally free and paid employees in Australia and were both respected and valued for the work they did.

..

.

Some while later Hermione and Ron emerged, stuffed full of tea, sandwiches and cake, up from the Ministry below having said fond goodbyes to their new friends and promising to see them before they left. Hermione's magically 'extended' bag was full of brochures and official permission documents for their forthcoming holiday, supplied by the Ministry at the older Ron's request. Back at the surface level they caught another Muggle cab to a place they had been told about by Pam, who'd suggested they might like to visit it to 'kill' some of the remaining time before they returned to their hotel for dinner.

The cab dropped them by a nondescript, tatty looking old bar, called The Roo in the Bush. This did not look like the sort of place they'd normally frequent, it seemed a little squalid, dirty and 'down at heel' from the outside. There was a paint peeling sign hanging above a door with paint just as shabby, the window glass set into it was filthy and completely impossible to see through. The sign, (if you squinted and shaded your eyes), showed an amateurishly painted and sun faded picture of a kangaroo, peaking out from behind a half dead looking and bedraggled shrub. But then again the young British couple knew it's secret, for a start the whole place was invisible to Muggles and in fact was Sydney's equivalent to London's famous Wizarding pub The Leaky Cauldron. The place in front of them in fact being the main Wizarding pub in Sydney and the gateway to the local magical district Nothere Lane. They walked up to the door and without hesitation walked inside.

To say that inside it was very different would be an understatement, it was crowded, heaving in fact as, Witches and Wizards Flooed into it in bunches, emerging from two large fireplaces set into the walls in flashes of green flame, then brushing off soot from their clothing as they went began to queue at the bar, forming a substantial clientèle. It being just after five o'clock the Sydney working day was coming to an end and it seemed like every Witch and Wizard in the city was in the bar clamouring to get served. It took Ronald and Hermione a good ten minutes before they got through the 'scrum', leant on the chrome steel bar top and ordered a local drink that most there ordering seemed to favour. It was a type of ice cold beer simply referred to a 'Suds'. This was dispensed from a nozzle on the end of a flexible pipe, a device that reminded Hermione of a Muggle petrol pump, which one of the 'buxom' and cheerful barmaids used to fill two pint glasses for them. They paid her for the beverage in the local wizarding currency and when they tried it, discovered it to be delicious, not unlike a local Muggle lager, but slightly sweeter, creamier and with a thicker head on it. Having had a refreshing pint of the drink each whilst leaned against the cool surface of the old fashioned tiled wall they then headed out through the back door to the pub yard. There instead of a brick wall as was the case in London they found a large stack of old wooden barrels blocking their way, but they had been told which ones they should strike with a sequence of wand taps to gain entrance.

As Ronald did so following the instructions to the letter and the barrels began to move of their own volition and re-stacked themselves to form a short arch shaped tunnel about ten feet long, leading to a tall wooden fence, set within which was a wooden garden gate. Hermione and Ron walked into the tunnel of barrels and when they reached it Ron thumbed the simple gate latch and it swung open to reveal what was beyond. They both saw a long, sunny, shop lined lane, wider than the Diagon Alley they were used to back home, leading progressively but not to steeply downhill, towards a view of the Harbour in the distance. Stepping through the gate and joining hands they entered the magical heart of Sydney, and it's magical Shopping District called Nothere Lane.

As they stepped through the gate into the street beyond Ron, looking puzzled asked, "Hermione, the name of this place, is it pronounced Not Here or Not There?"

Hermione grinned at him and simply but cryptically replied, "Yes, that's right Ronald. Just take your pick."

Hand in hand the couple began to stroll down the bustling lane which was full of people, who although Witches and Wizards almost all of whom, except the oldest amongst them, were in Muggle style light and casual dress and with many in colourful shorts and shirts, making them almost indistinguishable from Muggles in other seaside parts of the city, as indeed were Hermione and Ron themselves. It seemed that this was the fashion tendency amongst the younger witches and wizards, robes, cloaks and such being less suited to the local climate. Indeed the couple had been surprised to see the two Floos in the pub, but upon asking one of their fellow drinkers they had been told that even though it was mostly good weather sometimes in winter, in rare cold spells, the pub landlady did light real fires in them, but mostly they were there for convenience of the customers, as transport for those who might have had a few too many drinks to Apparate home.

Looking closely at the bustling crowds of magical shoppers Hermione noticed also that there were not many 'pointy hats' in sight, but they did see some men wearing the more iconic and typical 'bush headgear', which they'd both seen worn in an old comic Muggle film that she and Ronald had both watched together and enjoyed on Hermione's DVD player, a movie called Crocodile Dundee. Hermione assumed these more rugged and bronzed, 'outdoorsy' types wearing this style of headgear must have Apparated in from remote areas in what Aussies call 'The Outback' for a day in the city.

One particularly ruggedly handsome young man, with long blond hair in a pony tail and wearing an earring in one ear (and pretty dishy looking Hermione secretly thought) had a huge and colourful tattoo of the local species of dragon, an Antipodean Opaleye, on his shoulder and down his right arm, revealed by his cut off denim jacket. Some other areas of exposed skin on his other arm, hands and legs showed evidence of minor and in one case quite a major but well healed burn, that one located on his calf and visible as he was wearing shorts. The young man also had some minor facial scars, which just made him look more attractive, Hermione thought to herself.

She must have been staring at this 'Adonis' for a little too long and a little too obviously however, as she was gently nudged back to reality by Ron, who issued a mild complaint simply saying, "Oi you! Don't forget I'm your fiancé!

Caught staring 'red handed' Hermione decided the best policy was honesty and sounding slightly guilty replied, "Sorry Ron, but he is gorgeous, and you know I've always had a little crush your brother Charlie a bit too. There must just be 'something about' dragon wranglers, it's pretty much the way most Muggle girls feel about firemen I suppose. But you know it's you I really love Ron." Then to reassure her man she leaned in and kissed him."

Ron smiled at her and replied; "Gotta admit he was a handsome bugger, sod 'im. Even I could tell that. I suppose just looking's OK, but just remember I'm your fella young lady. And as to Charlie, you've no chance there Hermione, he's more in love with dragons than women and he tells me the local girls out there in Romania are more than capable of satisfying whatever other 'requirements' he might have from time to time. I've seen pictures of some of 'em he hangs out with and all I can say is I see his point, bloody gorgeous they are."

Hermione winked at him and replied, "Well then, that's Romania off our list of future holiday destinations then. Best not let temptation cross your path as well." Hermione wrapped her arm around Ron's waist and they again began to saunter down the lane towards the shops

The crowds in the lane were both shopping and just strolling, as the British pair made their way through them and headed towards the distant seashore at the bottom of the shopping street. They looked in all the shop windows as they went by, amazed to see the many similarities as well as differences in the magical goods on sale. However two shops drew the couple like magnets, in Hermione's case a magical bookshop called Dreamtime, which held a great many magical tomes, some familiar to her from back home, but some very new. In particular books about Aboriginal Magic and something called Earth Magic drew her attention and she browsed for a while, then chose and purchased the two books she thought the most detailed about the subjects, placing them in her magically extended handbag, which action made them almost weightless and much less bulky to tote around with them.

Meanwhile Ronald was not bored, as although nowhere near as much of a bibliophile as his fiancé he was a sports fan and he spent the time whilst Hermione was browsing by doing the same himself in the book store's magical sports section and indeed also decided to buy a book, about Australian Rules Quidditch. This he'd discovered was a slightly different version of the game which he enjoyed back home, both as a fan and amateur player, in which he always acted in the role of Keeper, as he had ever since playing for his house team whilst at Hogwarts.

He could see having a rectangular goal at ground level as well as two 'conventional' hoops either side as the local version of the game used would present new challenges for the person playing in his Keeper's position. Goals could be scored by bouncing the quaffle off of the ground and kicking it as well as by direct throws through the hoops. The way the Quaffle bounced was very difficult to predict, due to it's ahpe and it could fly off the ground at a tangent, much like a Muggle rugby ball. Australian Rules keepers therefore had to be 'ready for anything' and used a lot more kicks to clear threatening low balls from their 'ground goals'. Ronald couldn't quite see how they remained seated on their brooms as they did so and the book's moving wizard style pictures of Keepers swooping down from hoop height to give an almighty clearance kick to a threatening ball bouncing towards their lower 'goal' looked very hard to do. From his experience getting too close to the ground at high broomstick speeds almost always resulted in broken bones and a trip to the nearest Mediwitch. It certainly looked a tough game, maybe even more so than the version he played at home with even more shoulder charging and 'contact' permitted. Definitely a 'he man's' game he thought and one to watch, not to play. Although he'd never admit it to anyone else he was glad he didn't have to play to the local rules, but he felt he might enjoy watching a game sometime.

The other shop they entered was a sports store, as Hermione and Ron both had said before leaving Britain that they'd get local Quidditch team shirts for both Harry and Ginny. Which they duly did, purchasing two appropriately sized Sydney Soarers shirts, whose team colours coincidentally were very similar to Gryffindor's red and gold, but with an Australian Kestrel emblazoned on the chest and back, instead of a Gryffindor lion.

Then having done sufficient shopping for now they headed to the end of Nothere Lane, where they found a nice cocktail bar with a lovely terrace, looking out onto the sea and seated there beneath the shade of a large umbrella they sipped a speciality drink of the house, a combination of Muggle Pimms, with added gin and Pumpkin Juice, served in a very tall glass with ice, which tasted delicious, refreshing and fruity but had a kick like a mule. Both of them fell instantly in love with this wicked potion and they had to make a firm 'executive decision' only to have one and head back to their hotel with their purchases, in time to prepare for dinner with Hermione's parents.

..

.

As arranged the previous night, at eight that evening Hermione and Ron were seated on the restaurant terrace of their upmarket hotel, at a table with lovely Harbour views, when Hermione's parents Anthony and Rosemary Granger arrived and were politely ushered to their table. Rising to greet them Hermione kissed them both and Ron shook Anthony's hand, but upon trying to do so with Rosemary's he found himself gathered into a motherly hug, reminiscent of the ones his own mother Molly was famous for. The older couple beamed at the younger pair and Rosemary, having let go of Ron but obviously barely able to contain herself asked him. "Well Ronald I hear you've got some news for us, Tony told me what you were planning to do last night, so is it true?"

Hermione, feeling both happy and slightly trepidacious, not fully sure how the news would 'go down' replied for the slightly tongue tied Ronald, who was still recovering from the unexpected hug. She said; "Yes Mum, Ronald proposed to me last night when we got back to the hotel and I said yes, we're now engaged so this is to be a double celebration, including that for the restoration of your memories and our reunion. I'm so happy that we finally decided to submit to the inevitable, as we have been in love for ages, since back in our time at Hogwarts, once we both got over our mutual loathing that is."

She smiled a her parents and winked at her fiancé, who added. "Yep, once I worked out our constant bickering was just camouflage for how Hermione and me really felt about each other it was plain sailing all the way, with just the tiny matter of disposing of the Dark Lord to deal with. But once old Mouldyshorts was out of the picture then last night was bound to happen." Ronald beamed at Hermione's parents, adding, "Shall we sit down and order? I'm famished, I could eat a wombat."

Hermione laughed at that and said to her parents, "We'd better do as he says Mum and Dad, or else he might drag one out of the bushes and barbecue it right here. If there's one thing I have learned over my years of experience amongst the Weasley clan and that is, 'Never, ever, let a male Weasley go hungry!'

The conversation over the meal was light and happy, memories of family life back in Britain that had been recently restored to the older couple were shared, tales of their early days in Australia when they'd first arrived also discussed and the younger couple gave a brief and very 'downgraded' and less than dramatic explanation of what had happened within the Wizarding World after the older pair had been compelled to leave the country. It was one which glossed over the worst aspects of the end of the war, which was apparently accepted by Hermione's parents, although not being fooled they knew it had been 'sanitised' and the details of which they were determined to probe more deeply into later on.

Finally plans were made for the next four days, during which Hermione's parents would be travelling along with herself and Ronald, visiting the many wonders of the country which had given them sanctuary and which, as busy professionals setting up their new business and working hard to build a new life, the older couple had not yet had a chance to see. To that end all four of them would be 'hopping around' the whole country from place to place, for brief holiday. The older couple would be travelling by Portkeys, arranged by the Australian Ministry's Magical Tourism Section, in order to cover as much ground and see as much as possible in the time they had before Hermione and Ron's flight home was due to leave.

Anthony and Rosemary were a little worried about this, never having travelled magically before, but Ron and Hermione managed to reassure them and they agreed to give it a try experimentally, by using Side -Along Apparition to get the couple back to their Sydney suburb house after their meal ended.

To ensure some of the known 'side effects' of initial Apparition and Portkey travel experiences didn't spoil the enjoyment of her parent's meals for them Hermione pulled two small phials of a pink, creamy looking potion out of her purse. She said, "Here, drink this Mum and Dad, it can cause nausea and dizziness the first few times you Apparate or travel by Portkey, even we Witches and Wizards often get affected in the same way. This is a new potion that has been recently developed by St. Mungo's researchers to help prevent it. She passed the small glass bottles to her parents telling them to swallow the contents, which with a little trepidation they did, surprised to find the potion perfectly palatable, a bit like a raspberry flavoured milkshake.

Then having signed for their meals Ron and Rosemary and Hermione and Anthony strolled off to a secluded rear service area of the hotel and behind the kitchen 'dumpsters' the two pairs Disapparated to the former 'Wilkins' home. Arriving with the sound of a double 'crack' in the lounge. Hermione's parents felt none the worse for their novel 'travel experience' apart from a momentary mild dizziness and disorientation, but nothing worse. The potion they'd taken seemed to have worked well and thankfully no worse side effects seemed to have resulted from their 'jump'. Their excellent meal remained exactly where it was.

After saying a fond goodnight and confirming they'd be there the next morning to collect the couple Hermione and Ronald then Apparated back to their hotel, feeling tired but happy after a busy, but successful day and looking forward to their holiday still to come.


End file.
